The Supernaturalists and the Omega Crisis
by DarkLabel786
Summary: With few resources and no leader, the three remaining heroes discover a new threat is draining the Un-Spec 4's life force. But with Satellite City on the brink of collapse and Myishi gaining strength, can they solve the crisis before it is too late?
1. A Penny for the Guy?

_Mona pulled a starter card from her pocket._

"_We have the pigmobile."_

_Ditto nodded. "It's a start."_

_

* * *

_ "Hold on now, we don't have any equipment, Stefan is gone and through all of our mishaps, I have yet to see a single other monster out there besides those parasites or whatever and they aren't even malignant!" Cosmo said as he heard the conversation between Mona and Ditto.

"Listen kid, you're a fourteen-year-old who hasn't seen the world as this Bartoli baby has. I've seen more this last week than you have seen your entire life, so trust my gut when I say, there are other things out there that I can feel…things only we can stop." Ditto snapped as he ate his sixth pazza, an easy to make food with hardly any nutrition.

Mona walked over to the Bartoli baby and looked at him inquisitively. "I don't care about anything else; I just want Myishi to pay for what they have done to Stefan."

"Listen Mona, I understand how you feel, believe me, but we can't just go guns blazing against a corporation of that magnitude without help."

Mona's curiosity forced her to ask, "What help?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning, in the mean time; see if you can get the pigmobile operational." And Ditto walked off to take his evening nap.

Mona gave a quizzical look towards Cosmo's way, but his blank stare forced her to sigh and she strolled towards the garage to work out her frustrations on the beat up vehicle. The lone teenager stood still and observed his surrounding to see what exactly could be salvaged from this mere shell of what they once called their headquarters. The building was empty, with glass littered throughout the area. All of their screens, equipment and even their furniture was 'recovered' by the Myishi paralegals.

"Hard to believe this all happened to me in a time span of a few weeks. I went from being a stranger to this people, towards being the only thing they have left, God I wish Stefan was here" Cosmo whispered.

He continued to walk around the strange warehouse. The windows were broken and whatever furniture was left was torn and sparsely burned, though Cosmo didn't remember hearing any obsolete, lead-filled gun fire that night, but he disregarded it from his thoughts. The room was huge and empty. Where once stood dozens of screens and computers now stands nothing but empty glass crushed just like our aspirations for the future.

Anything is better, thought the young lad; anything is better than Clarissa Frayne, even this run down, empty building we call our home.

Cosmo looked up to see something blue on the window ceil. He couldn't believe the blue, smooth skinned parasite was there, so close and seeming unafraid of him. But there was no pain within the vicinity; he could hear Ditto snoring and Mona mutter something in Spanish from the garage. The parasite simply stood there and looked his way with its dark, almost pitch black eyes. Cosmo didn't move for fear that the creature would fly away with its long, bat-like wings, but he saw that it didn't glow blue as much as it used to before when he used to hunt them.

The parasite's eyes grew weaker and fainter and it is clearly struggling just to stay on the window. As Cosmo grew nearer, the creature began to sway back and forth until it fell forward and hit the ground with a loud thud!

"Cosmo, what is going on…oh sweet pazza, what did you do to him Cosmo!" Ditto rushed to the parasite to immediately restore his power. He knelt beside the lying beast and cut his hand to allow the creature to absorb his pain.

"Even if they are good, I still don't like'em around" Mona noted as she entered from the garage.

"Why do you have a tendency to despise them when they are nothing but trying to help us all?" said Cosmo.

"Well think about it, we spent most of our time blasting the damn creature and now we're supposed to be all free love and accepting of them? I'm sorry, but in some ways, I still don't trust the _putas_."

"I guess that is true, but we need to forget the past and just look forward and –"

"Hold on a sec there," Mona interrupted "I will never forget my past because those guys before I became part of this group was my family and I will never forget them for taking me in when I was nothing more than a bastard on the street and I will never forget Stefan for giving me the freedom I enjoy today."

Cosmo looked down after hearing what she hard to say. All he's ever wanted to do was forget his past and all of the torture and testing they had done to him. But was it right? What about Ziplock, how can he forget him? Or what about Stefan, who risked his life to save all of theirs? No, he couldn't forget them and he couldn't forget the place that made him who he is, even if it is about the closest thing to hell.

"This is strange" muttered Ditto, "he isn't being restored to his full energized state."

"Well, maybe the thing is just tried." Mona sarcastically answered, but Cosmo gave a slight nudge to warn her to keep the pestering to a minimum.

"No, there's something wrong out there, I can feel it. I think something is feeding off the energy from the poor thing."

"Who, Myishi?!"

"No Mona, I don't think they had anything to do with it this time."

"Than who else could have done this?" inquired Cosmo.

"I don't know kid, I really don't know."

The blue creature scurried away through the broken windows and was soon out of the sight of the Supernaturalists. They all simply stood there, with their mouths gawked at what just happened. Is this bad? Their old foe is now dyeing out, it's what they have all wanted, isn't it?

"So this is good isn't it? No more of those blasted parasites to deal with." Mona said.

"Mona, did you just forget everything that just happened? They are good, they help us!" Ditto snapped as he defended them.

"It's just hard to get used to the fact that they're our allies. We've fought for them our whole lives and just like that; we're expected to see them as our friends? For God sakes, Stefan gave his life to fighting them and now we're expected to forget that it ever happened?"

"Mona, Stefan gave his life to save us, all of us. We're here because of him. While it is true that he also gave his life to fight them, you have to realize that it was the result of a conspiracy purported by Myishi."

"Whatever, I'm going to work on the pigmobile. In the meantime, I'd look into any those "connections" that you have." Mona ssarcasticly remarked stormed off towards the garage.

"Gah Cosmo, you got quite the handful with your girlfriend there." Ditto walked off into what's left of his room and went to sleep on his bunk.

Cosmo walked over to Stefan's room and sat on his untidy bunk. It's unbelievable that he has lost his leader so quickly and tragically. He slowly got up and walked over to one of the few mirrors still left intact. He began to see that hair was actually growing nicely along his scalp, but the old bump on his heard was replaced with a new one from breaking the glass tank earlier. And also, all this running and nourishment has helped him to gain some fat and muscle. He smiled his pearly, almost unhealthy white teeth, walked out of the room and into the empty warehouse.

He remembered how all the monitors and computers were whirling and beeping with intelligence. Now all that was left was torn wires and an empty area. Cosmo headed towards the remains of the couch. It's been a long day and I need a nap, Cosmo thought and he laid down on the couch to catch up on some sleep.


	2. Once A Thief, Always A Thief

"Man, this is going to be harder than I thought, I wonder where I can get spare parts, seeing as we have no money" wondered Mona as she walked out of the garage.

Mona could see that Cosmo was sound asleep and she could clearly hear that Ditto was undisturbed. But she needed a plan, some way to get the spare parts she needs to fix the Pigmobile. She sadly lost her old family thanks to the paralegals and now needs a new way to raise some cash. A new idea quickly popped into her mind, but she knew that it would be tricky and could possibly get her killed, but when has that stopped her before?

"Cosmo, get yourself out of bed now!" Mona yelled as she pushed him off the remains of the couch.

"Owww, what is it Mona?!" Cosmo ached as he got up from the unforgiving floor.

"I found a way to raise money to buy the spare parts for the Pigmobile."

"I'm all ears."

"We take on a job from the Thieves' Guild"

Oh no, thought Cosmo, anything but that. Everyone has heard of the guild, yet few speak of it. It is a trade mostly practiced around the Booshka region. It is simply a place for people brave, or dumb, enough to take on jobs to steal whatever the client wants you to take for them. Normally, since most people in the area owned nothing of value, they would ask people to steal from the lawyer's compounds or if they're desperate enough, from a corporation itself.

"Mona, you need some sleep because right now, you aren't really thinking straight. And besides what would Ditto think if we were to tell him about this genius plan of yours?"

"Well, Ditto doesn't have to know now does he? Look, there's a meeting in about a half an hour, we can make it if we start walking there now."

"Oh God, not another one of your legendary walks." Cosmo complained and they quietly rushed through the door, but they really didn't have to. A widely known fact, Bartoli babies are notorious heavy sleepers.

Mona and Cosmo were closing in on the warehouse. "Alright Cosmo" Mona said in a hushed manner "Just leave the talking to me." Cosmo had no complaints. He's not really the type of kid who likes to draw attention. And they walked in to the meeting.

The warehouse was filled with some of the lowliest, yet skillful thieves around and many of the top name gangs seemed to be here as well.

"Stick close" Mona said and they walked through all the people, looking for whoever needs a job done.

Most of the time, jobs would simply be asked by the person and if you accept, you tell them you will meet them in the back, if not, you just keep walking. Always have as little public attention with your client as possible and thanks to her gang, the Sweethearts, Mona knew the drill. But Cosmo only saw large amounts of people walking around and talking in hushed voices.

Mona was soon stopped by someone and he said "I need some documents from Darce Industry headquarters."

Mona paused and thought about the name. It wasn't one of the big players because she has never heard of the name, but it could be a high-end company specializing in security because they usually prefer to keep a low profile.

"Meet me outside" Mona whispered and they both separated but at the same time headed towards the back door.

"Alright, here's where we negotiate Cosmo. He tells us as much details as possible and offers us a pay." Mona said to the confused boy, "But don't say or even think about getting involved."

As they walked outside, they saw the man who spoke to Mona earlier.

"Hello, I have heard many good things about the Sweethearts, so even though you may be a bit young, I'm hoping you guys can help out my current situation" The stranger quickly pointed out. Mona scratched the tattoo above her eyebrow, which was a symbol of the gang she once belonged to.

"Farce Industries specializes in acquiring data for Myishi Corporation. The company has been especially interested in the development of a constant energy force to fuel the satellite and help keep it in orbit. Apparently, the company has found something and plans on presenting it to Mysihi executives in about a week. I want you to steal the plans and bring them to me before they are able to present it to thm."

"How much?" Mona asked impatiently.

"$20,000 dinars" the man answered, "Cash", which is how all black markets collect money.

"Perfect, that's just what we need. Where are the plans kept?"

"175 Twin Trail Road and the plans can be found at the top floor in Mr. Orbit's office. I will meet you here one week from today at this spot and at this time. Should you fail, pretend as if we have never met." The man explained and quickly rushed inside to lose himself in the crowd.

"Good, let's get out of here." Mona commented and she grabbed hold of Cosmo and led him out towards the street.

"Alright, we need to tell Ditto" Cosmo insisted.

"I don't know, we'll see about that…"Mona sighed and the two continued walking forward. But as they walked, they spotted a car within the vicinity, but it wasn't a normal police cruiser, rather a paralegal car from Myishi.

"Hide!" Yelled Mona and the two ducked behind a few trash cans that were filled with trash. They saw a gang on the other side playing a game of crabs.

"This is Myishi Corporation, cease what you are doing as it is in violation of The Gamble Act of 20XX. You have six seconds to comply before force can be used to arrest you for questioning."

"What are they doing here; neither Miyshi nor the police have the _cojones_ to be in the area." Mona said to herself as she saw the event.

Everyone scattered, but six seconds simply wasn't enough and cellophane slugs flew everywhere and captured many of the thugs. The events unfolding before them clearly irritated Mona and the two scurried back to their hideout.

As they reached their floor, Ditto was awake in the middle of the large room, looking rather mad about their leaving.

"Where have you two been?! Just leaving me here alone to sleep without telling me anything?" Ditto angrily questioned the two.

"Me and Cosmo were just taking a walk to see how much things might have changed after our short absence and apparently, it's getting bad out there."

"What do you mean Mona?"

"We saw paralegals from Myishi just arresting people in Booshka for gambling."

"What? But not even police cruisers are brave enough to venture into the area"

"I don't know, but this new bravery on Myishi's part is making me worried."

"Well, is there anything else I need to know?"

Cosmo and Mona looked at each other. They both knew they couldn't tell Ditto because we would simply talk them out of it.

"No, nothing else." Mona lied.

Ditto gave a questioning look, but left it alone. He walked over to the window to have a look outside at the dawn, though he was careful not to look at it. Yellow smog, not too bad for today, but the Bartoli baby wish he could see the beautiful, natural blue that was there before.

"Well listen, we're heading towards the Industrial Region of Satellite City. There's a friend of mine who's also sensitive to the area around him. Perhaps he can help us out."

"What's his name?" Asked Cosmo.

"Well, we just call him, the Man with no name."

And the three headed for the garage. "Is it ready?" inquired Ditto.

"Not even close" Returned Mona.

"Then we use the public transit."

Mona sighed and they walked towards the elevator for the ground floor.

"What's wrong?" Asked Cosmo.

"You never took the bus have you?"

"Nope.." Cosmo shyly said.

"Well, get ready _ese._"

And they were all boarded into the elevator, on their way to meet the Man without a Name.


	3. Never Again Seems Too Close

The bus was anything but a boring affair. Truthfully, only scoundrels and the poor used it as most of the rich could afford their own vehicle to take them anywhere they wished. Mona and Ditto knew how to handle themselves on the bus, but Cosmo didn't really have any experience with public transportation, aside from his agonizing trip with former Clarissa Frayne students, or rather fellow inmates. But, Cosmo thought, anything must be better than that, seeing as how before he was chained up and hauled as if they were cheap commodity.

"Listen Cosmo, there are a few rules we need to go over before we actually step foot on the bus," Mona said gloomily as the three of them made there way to the nearest bus depot.

"The people in the bus are not particularly keen on speaking to anyone so I suggest you don't utter a single word. Also, never look at anyone directly in the eye because you never know who's in a gang or part of Myishi. And never, ever take a seat on the bus, especially if offered one. Just follow me and shorty here and you'll be alright." Ditto let out a small grunt, but made nothing of it.

As the Supernaturalists approached the bus depot, most people seemed to have ignored them and didn't even glance over their direction. With such an odd group as a Bartoli baby, a girl with a gang tattoo and a boy who just isn't put together well, most knew to stay clear of them though they were hardly surprised. Especially compared to what these people were accustomed to. From muggings in broad daylight to finding bodies on the floor, such phenomenons were considered normal and even bland. Legends have even been born from bus depots, such as the notorious story of how a young man used to come to random depots and shoot patrons at point blank and disappear without a trace. This didn't surprise most people since lawyers aren't interested in helping those who can't afford the luxury of being represented.

"Why couldn't we just take the roofs?" inquired Cosmo.

"Well kid, I don't feel like hopping around forty miles." replied Ditto.

"Wow, he sure lives far huh?"

"Well, he has to seeing how valuable he can be." Stated Ditto.

"What do you mean, _chiquito_?" Mona asked.

Ditto didn't quite catch the last word, but felt it had something to do with his stature. He simply glanced over at Mona and with a smirk on his mouth, he said, "You'll find out soon."

The bus depot was around the corner and Cosmo was beginning to feel worried. The last thing he needed was another disaster so soon. He's had so much to face and now on top of this meeting, Mona and him had to steal something for a guy who's face he could barely make out. They rounded the corner and found the bus depot almost empty, except for the old man on the bench sleeping. Cosmo looked relived since he felt he had no Myishi or gangs to deal with. Ditto seemed to enjoy the emptiness; however Mona was noticeably disturbed by the lack of people. This bus depot was a complete mess. The benches on the stretched sidewalk were all almost completely broken. Garbage filled the streets and sidewalk and graffiti was apparently the choice of color for the walls around. There was no cover for the rain and the only indication of where they were was a sign that once held a picture of the bus, but now had a graffiti tag that clearly spelled out JB.

"This doesn't feel right." uttered Mona.

"What do you mean?", asked a naive Cosmo.

"The bus depot isn't normally this empty, seems people are ignoring this place."

"Well well well, look what we have here boys." a distant voice said.

"Oh no it can't be." whispered Mona.

From the distance, a group of youths were approaching them and setting their sights on Mona. There were three of them. The middle and outspoken one seemed to be their leader. He was rather skinny, with a tattoo of an eagle on his wrist; he also had brown scruffy hair and was barely taller than Mona. The two other guys were bald, muscular and seemed very intimidating. They also bore an eagle on their wrists. When they were next to them, the leader stretched out his hand towards Cosmo and said,

"Hello, the name's Nick."

Cosmo eyed him carefully and shook his hand, "He-Hello, my name Cosmo."

"What are you doing here Nick?" Demanded Mona.

Nick looked towards her direction, but ignored the question.

"Mona, it's been a whil-"

"What are you doing here Nick?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? Taking the bus." He said in a harsh tone of voice.

"Erm, I presume you two know each other?" inquired Ditto.

"He was an old friend." replied Mona rather quickly.

"Now now, is that how you refer to you're ex's?" Nick remarked.

Cosmo felt his stomach turn and his heart sank. He didn't really know Mona had any ex-boyfriends, heck he barely knew her life at all. Mona looked towards Cosmo and could tell he was taken aback by the news.

"That was a long time ago." Mona said.

After Mona said that, the bus just happened to arrive and inside it looked rather empty as well. It was close to noon, which usually meant people were off to lunch.

"Well, we'll just ride along for a bit with you and be out of you're hair in no time." and with that, Nick boarded the bus, along with his two friends. Mona started muttering something in Spanish and followed behind. "Damn drama," whispered Ditto and proceeded inside. Cosmo stood there dazed at what just happened.

He tried to think nothing of it and hopped on the bus with them and the doors closed. The bus was quite a sight for them. The place was a mess, more than what they were used to, with graffiti and trash littered everywhere. Some how, the seats themselves seemed crushed and falling apart despite the fact they were made from a strong titanium alloy. Ditto explained to him how people usually tried to steal the seats using interestingly concealed tools. They just stood up and an awkward aura soon filled the room with Mona's ex boyfriend with them. The bus soon stopped and Nick and his friends motioned to leave.

Before Nick got off the bus, he said, "Hey, if you ever need anything, just..."

"Whatever", replied Mona.

Nick just looked into her eyes for a second and it almost seemed like he was in a sort of weird trance. He quickly regained his composure and walked off the bus. As the bus turned away from the, Mona released a sigh of relief. Cosmo was also relieved but didn't want Mona to notice. Soon; however, the bus' lights turned red. Cosmo began to panic while Ditto yelled for him to hold on tight. Cosmo immediately followed what he said and he soon felt far heavier than he has ever weighed.

"Here comes the fun part!" exclaimed Mona.

The bus rose so sharply that Cosmo almost fell to the floor. He thought for a second they were flying, but soon realized the bus was just being lifted towards one of the many highways I the sky. Due to their immense heights, highways were now called skyways, the future of travel. Though it did bring faster travel, the mortality rate seemed to go just as high as well.

They were starting to slow down, but Cosmo could see that they weren't quite at the skyway yet.

"Please don't loose the connection.", prayed Ditto.

While the satellite was notorious for dropping connections in the most inopportune of times, things were getting better thanks to the Un-Spec 4's no longer disrupting the power. But an occasional drop is usual, though sometimes lethal. But this time wasn't the case as they began to move again and landed, rather harshly, on the skyway. As Cosmo sighed, he almost fell again as the bus quickly accelerated towards their next destination, Downtown.

The bus was swerving hard and going all over the place. Ditto and Mona felt almost at home and didn't seem bothered by such rapid turns and speed; however, Cosmo was trembling and closed his eyes every time they almost crashed.

"Bus's seem to have a tendency of crashing." Mona said smiling.

"How is that funny?" Cosmo said agitated.

"It's not, but after what you've been through, how could a minor bus ride scare you?"

Cosmo's heart sank. He didn't want Mona to think he was scarred of the bus, but he did flinch as the bus was almost collided head on with another car. Cosmo couldn't believe the bus driver was actually driving, since most of the time the Satellite guided the cars and he sure wish it did. The bus no took the exit for downtown and stopped harshly once it did. Cosmo went flying forward and crashed right on the floor. Ditto and Mona couldn't stop laughing as Cosmo got up, looking redder then usual. The bus began its swift descent as suddenly, the bus came to a halt midway. Ditto quickly looked through the scratched up window and saw various buildings begin to loose power.

"Oh no." muttered Ditto.

Mona caught sight of what he saw and yelled to Cosmo "Get on top of the chair, now!"

Cosmo did as he was told without question and they all stood there, without moving. Suddenly, the bus lights went off and the bus began to descend rather quickly. Soon it became clear that the lift had lost power and the brakes no longer worked. They all braced for impact as the main line holding the bus swayed towards a building. They soon crashed on top of the building and fell through it nearly six stories before it finally stopped. Mona, Cosmo and Ditto were jerked around wildly as this was happening and glass began to scatter everywhere, leaving Cosmo filled with scratches. But they all held on to the bar and once they stopped, Cosmo opened his eyes to look around. The roof and ceilings of the building gave way too easily, leading Cosmo to believe the building was old, possibly from the slums. There was rubble every where and a mess of beds, clothes and furniture was all around the bus. Cosmo began to think that they landed in an apartment complex, leaving an ill feeling inside him. He looked towards Ditto and Mona who both seemed daze, but unharmed. While Cosmo's head did hurt, everything else seemed alright, except for the bleeding cuts on his arms and legs. Cosmo soon saw one of the parasites, or whatever those blue things should be called, come over to him and towards his womb. Cosmo didn't brush it aside and allowed him to take his pain away.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Cosmo began to hear a commotion outside of the almost unscathed bus.

"We gotta move." Informed Ditto, rather disdainfully.

The three of them got up, with Cosmo brushing the blue creature off and they made their way through the back door of the bus. Mona kicked it open and saw the hole the bus created. She sighed, probably feeling remorseful for these people and they made their way up through the opening. Once they reached the roof, the three of them began to leave as fast as they could, when suddenly a short figure in front of them stood at a distance. Cosmo couldn't quite make out his face, but Ditto's face soon became enlightened at the sight and ran towards the figure. Cosmo looked at Mona, who simply stood there, dazed about what just happened and looking towards the small figure. Cosmo knew this must be the man they were looking for and began to follow Ditto at a much slower pace and Mona soon followed.


	4. Convergence

Ellen Foster wasn't exactly in the best of moods lately. Mr. Shine hasn't contacted her headquarters and funding for the project is beginning to dry up. See, her original intention was to create a lasting power source through the use of the blue creatures, however, a couple of crazy teenage kids called the Supernaturalists foiled her plot and now here she is, stuck in the South Pole to continue working on her project from beforehand. It seems the boss was satisfied with the results, but feels they need to be a bit sneakier about it. Ellen was sitting at her desk in the bare room and just closed her eyes as the engineer in the middle of the room was explaining the status of the generator.

"Are you telling me, these generators are useless?" Ellen angrily asked the man in her office.

The engineer glanced towards the window and looked down at the generators, which was hidden deep beneath the ice. As the turbines moved at a steady, yet slow pace, he answered, "Ms. Foster, you don't seem to understand, this isn't what we were working with before".

She took a long pause and surveyed her bare office. A wooden table with a laptop sat in front of he with the company logo on the main screen, her chair wasn't exactly the newest office chair, but it would do. Aside from that and an empty bookshelf on the left side and the door on the right leading out to the underground factory, there wasn't much to look at.

"Listen, we have bigger things to worry about for the moment, the generator can wait." Ellen sighed.

"Are you talking about—"

"Yes, the unusual reading we've been getting deep beneath the surface of the planet. I'm beginning to think its something worth investigating. Before, we were focused on our little project so I couldn't really look into it."

"I'll get right on it miss."

And after the engineer said those words, a man in a black ski mask opened the door and walked in without so much as a glance towards the engineer. He looked towards the lady siting in the office chair.

"I have some news to report on the children" the man grunted to Helen.

"Go on."

"We've been watching those children for you and they seem to be heading downtown, though the bus lost the connection and plummeted to the bottom."

"I see, did you learn anything else?"

"Well, they went to the Thieves' Guild in the middle of the night, but just the girl and the boy"

"Interesting, probably just looking to get some money."

"Yes, some of my men are scouring Downtown looking for the brats, do you want me to continue looking?:

"Not right now, I'm going to put you on a special assignment. But I'm sure you'll meet up with them soon." She ordered.

"Yes ma'm" and the man left without so much as a look back.

"You know, I've been noticing something strange about the Un-Spec four creatures." Ellen stated casually to the engineer in the white coat. He had stayed silently in the room throughout the conversation.

"What's that?" He inquired, but it wasn't the best response. Suddenly, Ms. Foster pulls out a gun from the drawer and shoots him the leg. The Engineer howled in pain and fell quickly to the floor and began to curse at her with tears in his eyes.

Ellen, looked around for a few minutes and simply glanced at the man as he squirmed on her floor. After what seemed like forever for the man, she got up and walked casually to his side and said "They don't seem to be helping people quite like they used to."


End file.
